


Intermission

by snarkymonkey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirkwood Trash Squad, PWP, Seriously it's just Fíli getting it on with the elf who took his daggers in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli hadn't had much experience with elves -- he only knew how much his uncle hated them -- but he rather liked this one.  Then again, he was always partial to the fiery ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

     With has terrible as the spiders and mind-sickness had been, Fíli hadn’t minded _overmuch_ at the elf’s handling.  Pesky thing, though.  Found all of his blades in short order.  Without all that metal, he felt bloody naked.  Though, he hadn’t missed the way the elf’s lips curled and his eyes darkened.  He knew that look.  Mahal, he _made_ that look.

     So when they arrived deep in Mirkwood, he didn’t exactly fight when the elf latched a hand to his hood.  He did, however, have to swallow the smug look he’d wanted to shoot at Kíli when he felt the elf’s thumb dig into the back of his neck.  Let Kíli have his delicate harpist.  Fíli’d rather have someone with strength.  His brother had been right on one count, however; bloody pretty bastards.

     “Where are you taking him?” the red-haired elf asked, her brow furrowed.

     Fíli’s captor chuckled.  “I need to be certain this one is _hiding_ anything else.  Dwarves can be crafty.”

     Her frown deepened but she nodded.  “Be quick about it.”

     And yes, he might have strutted a bit as they left the main cells, heading down a soft slope to another room.  Other than a table and chair, there wasn’t much to look at.  Once inside, the elf finally spoke, shutting the door slow behind him.

     “You like weapons, hm?”

     Fíli tried to keep his smirk down as he shrugged, turning to face the elf.  “I’ve learned how to get the most of them.”

     The elf’s eyes narrowed as he crossed to stand before Fíli, arms folded.  “Strange, one would think proficiency meant _fewer,_ not _more._ ”

     His blood surging, Fíli grinned.  “I only need one to get the job done.”

     The elf smirked, fingering the fur of Fíli’s collar.  “Mm.  I would wager it’s a _fine_ blade indeed.”  He bent low, lips wet and hot against Fíli’s ear.  “I have always been an admirer of a well-made tool.  Care to share?”

     As if he needed prompting.  The height difference could have been awkward but the chair was tall enough to give Fíli the right boost.  He undid his trouser laces before sitting back atop the rough wood.  He thought he might have to give the elf a nudge but his guard’s eyes lit up and he knelt before Fíli.

     A tribute to the elf that Fíli was already half-hard just from looks and words.  He groaned when those nimble fingers dug him free, the sensation sorely missed.  When had been his last time?  He couldn’t properly remember.  Not since before this bloody trip.  He bit his lip, watching the dark eyed elf fondle him.  “Are you going to paint it or get moving?”

     The guard glanced up at him through thick lashes.  “I admit, with as _small_ as your kind are, I’m grateful it’s not proportional.”  He took a tentative lick of Fíli’s prick, humming happily.  He pulled on the hard flesh, tip of his tongue darting out.  “A stout blade, indeed.  Capable of _great_ damage, I’m certain.” 

     Fíli glared at the elf.  “Do you always talk this much?”

     The elf grinned and lowered his mouth, keeping his eyes on Fíli as he did.  His lips stretched around the thick shaft, eyelids fluttering as he pressed his tongue along the underside of Fíli’s cock. 

     Irritation quickly forgotten, he moaned, head thrown back.  Bloody _hell._   Of course it was an elf who had such a sweet, soft mouth.  He reached down, tangling his fingers in silky hair, earning a growl of encouragement as he did.  He licked his lips and pulled, the resulting vibrations along his thickening cock nearly too much.

     “ _Mahal!_ ” he gasped, hips jerking as the elf swallowed him further. 

     Surprisingly, the elf whimpered, eyes shutting as he bobbed his head faster, his opposite hand disappearing below him.  Fíli grinned at the way the elf shivered, eyes tightly closed, spit trickling down bruised lips. 

     Too soon, the elf pulled off, gasping for air.  He barely paused before he set his lips on Fíli again, sucking hard on the head of his prick.

     Fíli’s eyes rolled up and he hit his head against the edge of the chair, shifting forward until he nearly fell from his seat.  “Oh, you bloody _shit,_ ” he muttered.  He had both hands on the elf’s hair now, wanting to thrust into that mouth but the elf was stronger, glaring at Fíli when he tried tugging on his head.

     He squeezed hard as he pulled away a second time, licking the shining beads of precome from his lips.  “I thought dwarves would taste like dirt.”  He grinned at Fíli’s grunt of annoyance.  He drew his tongue languidly along the underside of Fíli’s cock before murmuring, “You taste better than Galion when he’s six cups in.”

     Fíli couldn’t give a damn who Galion was.  All he cared about was how much he _ached_ and how perfect the elf’s mouth had been.  He shot forward, fisting a hand in the elf’s hair.  “Get _on_ with it,” he growled.

     The elf’s eyes narrowed.  “Mm.  I’ll bet you're _fun_ when there’s time.”  He said nothing more as he slid Fíli’s cock into his mouth again, his fingers falling to cup at his tight bollocks. 

     When those slender digits began to press against his firm skin, Fíli shuddered.  His hips rolled in time to the elf’s sucking pulses, encouraging the path his hand took as he did.  He gasped when one finger found its mark, circling his pucker just hard enough to send sparks of pleasure along his spine.  The moment it passed the barrier of his arsehole, he shouted, coming hard into the elf’s mouth.

     The guard didn’t even cough as he pulled off, making a show of swallowing Fíli’s seed with a sly curl to his lips.  “Like I said, better than Galion.”  He stood then, his own cock shining wet and red.  Two hard pulls and he came with a gasp, catching his release in one hand.  He lifted a brow and swiped his hand on Fíli’s fur trim, hauling him up off the chair and sliding tongue into Fíli’s mouth for a filthy kiss.

     With a sigh, he stepped back, licking his lips.  “All clear,” he murmured. 

     It took a moment for Fíli to regain his senses and when he did, he grinned.  As he redid his trousers, he gave the elf a wink.  “So, what’s your opinion of my blade?”

     The guard pursed his lips, making a show of thinking.  “Well.  I would give it . . . eight out of ten.” 

     “ _What_?!”

     “Be pleased!” the elf chided, leading Fíli out of the room and back toward the cells.  “Galion’s easily a seven when drunk; five when he’s sober.”  He pulled a face.  “I had a Rohan rider who was a sad, sorry three.”  He held up his thumb and forefinger, leaving barely two inches between them.  “I had to moan and scream and make him think it was a nine; I almost messed it up when I didn’t realize he’d finished.”  He clucked his tongue.  “Poor sod.”

     He frowned at that.  “Meaning you’re always lying?”

     His guard looked wounded.  “Hardly!”  He bent toward Fíli and purred, “Had we the time, I’d go for a ride on that _dagger_ of yours in an instant.”  He slapped Fíli’s ass as he straightened up. 

     To his surprise, Fíli was starting to like the elf.  He shook his head, amused at his own brazen behavior.  “What’s your name, elf?”

     The guard grinned.  “Eredhon.”

     “Fíli,” he replied, gesturing to himself.

     Oddly, Eredhon sighed.  “I liked Mustache better,” he mused.  Before Fíli could even _try_ to figure out what he meant, they arrived back at the cells, the elf huntress giving them a sour look as they did.  As Eredhon led him to his cell, his foot nearly past the doorway, the elf reached into his coat, pulling out his last blade.

     Fíli scowled at him as Eredhon lifted it, eyes trailing the keen edge.  Dammit.  He’d hoped he’d have kept _one_ blade.

     His dark gaze flicked to Fíli and he smirked.  “Maybe . . . eight-and-a-half.”  He licked his bottom lip before biting it gently.  “Nine if you’d have lasted longer.”  With a swirl of cloth, he spun away, a swagger to his steps.

     Fíli didn’t know whether to be insulted or turned on; he opted for both.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no willpower or morals or . . . god, who knows. Enjoy this filth. :D IT'S THE FAULT OF THE MIRKWOOD TRASH SQUAD.
> 
> [My Tumblr](dek-says-so.tumblr.com).


End file.
